July's FFAA writing challenge
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: A series of drabbles of random fandoms from Prompts by Vampmama on the FanFicAholics Anon FB group.
1. The Key - Twilight

She didn't know what to do, she was nervous and confused. Isabella was also confused as to how she found herself here, here in the very place she never wished to be again. No it wasn't the Cullen's, it was her Grandmothers property somewhere deep in the forest. She hadn't been here since her grandmother vanished, she vowed never to step foot on the Swan Land again and yet here she stood at the front door of the grand mansion; a key in her hand.

It had arrived the other week, a letter from her grandmother and the photo of the home. She knew not what the key was for and spent the day where the old brass key belonged. After trying every door in the house she knew of, followed by everything with a keyhole. She had almost given up when she found herself down in the basement, wondering what made her go down; only to stop as she came across a small supporting wall with a beautifully carved brass lock sat. She frowned and looked around the wall to see nothing, but none the less she pushed the key into the hole and turned, her brows rising as the tumbler turned over, the wall springing open and a blinding white light to escape.

_Isabella... My little Bell..._

Isabella frowned and stepped into the light, the door slamming shut and locking; a sinister laugh echoing the dark basement.


	2. Creepy Creeps - Harry Potter

_I don't trust or love anyone. Because people are so creepy. Creepy creepy creeps. Creeping around. Creeping here and creeping there. Creeping everywhere. Crippity crappity creepies._

I watched them closely, the people who passed by me. Their eyes on me, I knew , I could feel their stairs as they go. It disgusted me, they disgusted me, freaks, creeps.

"What is wrong my little Petal?" My husband, my Vernon.

"I can feel them staring at us. Those freaks, creepy creeps." I huff sticking my nose up as I place the baby down in the pram and lifting my baby boy up.

Thanks to the death of my freak sister and her husband, we were now stuck with her child. And with that the prying eyes of other freaks, wizards and witches...

"Creeps the bunch of them. Lets go home my little Petal." Vernon coos as he folds his paper and stands from the picnic table.

I sigh softly and let a scowl take my face, it wasn't fair. My sister got everything, the perfect life and husband, her freak powers that I should have got...

All I got was a boring life, and being watched by creepy creeps.


	3. Escape for an Adventure - VA

**Escape for an Adventure**

The sun began to rise, I could tell by the glowing light in the crack of the boot. We had been smuggled out of St Vladamir's with the help of Ms Karp, before she vanished out of thin air the next night.

"Lissa, LISSA! We need to move now, sun is rising and I'd rather we keep moving!" I instruct as I shook Lissa awake. She grumbled at me and sighed, nodding as I jumped out of the trunk and looked around making sure we were alone, before letting Lissa out.

I quickly hopped into the car, Lissa following suit before taking off in a random direction.

"Where are we going?" She asked me causing me to shrug. "So an adventure then?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, an adventure." I laugh out before cranking the radio up.


	4. Last Setting Sun - Crossover

**Last Setting Sun**  
**Godric/Bella**

The sun was setting over the water and it was brilliant. The colours were something mesmerising and it looked to be a painting more than real life.

"Sun's nearly set my love." I smile over at Godric who stood in the shaddows.

"Yes, this was a perfect location, the perfect sunset to say goodbye to daylight too." I tell him while placing my limewater on the table before me and getting up.

He gave me a smile and pulled me into his arms. "Are you ready for an eternal night by my side Isa?" He asked.

With a smile I bared my neck. "By your side, always."


	5. The Bet - Leverage

**The Bet**

**Prompt: Amusement**

**Fandom: Leverage**

I let out a laugh as I took in Hardison's scowl as he pulled at the outfit he had on.

"It's not funny man!" He groans out while pulling the shirt down flat.

"Oh it's not funny… It's hilarious. This is what you get for betting against me with Parker." I laugh out, placing a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

I watched with amusement as Parker came prancing out in a ballerina outfit before twirling around Hardison who was dressed as the nutcracker, tights and all.

Maybe next time he'll learn not to bet against me.


	6. Live a Little - Star Trek: 2009

**Live a Little  
Fandom: Star Trek: 2009**

We stood over a cliff face on the planet Delta-Gamma 390 that Starfleet had wanted us – The Enterprise – to gather information on, to see if there was life beyond animals and trees. Once I saw the scans of the planet I couldn't help but get excited, large mountains with perfect heights for cliff jumping and soaring over the treetops and of course with the help of Sulu and Chekov we found the perfect cliff and landing zone.

"I find your reasoning's of jumping off this cliff height and soaring over the trees without deploying a parachute to be highly illogical Captain." Spock, my ever logical commander spoke as he stepped to my side.

Turning I pass him the jumping gear, his own gear I specifically got for him and earning a raised brow in response. "If you think that I will be joining you on this…" He trailed off as I let my grin widen.

Clapping him on the arm I laugh, "I need someone to come with me Spock. Don't take everything in life to seriously, no one gets out a live anyway, live a little and do this with me." I chuckle causing him to sigh and look down at the gear with a little bit of distaste.

"Your reasoning is… sound. I will go with you, only to make sure that you don't kill yourself in some way. After all ' no one gets out a live anyway' as you say." With that he shot me a look as he placed his gear on and I could have sworn his lips twitched as we jumped from the cliff.


	7. Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen - Grimm

**Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen**

**Prompt: Fantasy  
Fandom: Grimm**

I smiled as I watched all our friends dance around Nick and I, our Wesen friends of course who had decided to throw us a party in thanks for helping out their community. Essentially thankful Nick didn't run around and cut off their heads, though I knew he could be deadly, I also knew he wasn't one to use such acts unless provoked.

"Isn't this amazing?" Nick laughed as he gestured to the twinkling lights up and strung through the trees of the Lodge. The music played off in the corner and laughter filled the air creating a magical tune.

"It is, let's dance!" I laugh as I pull Nick to the dance floor and moved around to the beat. I couldn't help but laugh as I was passed around to different dance partners, their faces morphing from their Wesen faces back to normal as they laughed and cheered along with me.

This life of mine, once boring was now full of beasts that are claimed as monsters in fairytales, a true fantasy and as I look over towards Nick to see him laughing and dancing with Rosalee I couldn't find a reason not to leave.


	8. Nightmares of Memories - Supernatural

**Nightmares of Memories  
****Fandom: Supernatural **

It was dark, cold; a place that felt all too familiar to me. A place where I didn't wish to return to. Panic filled me, along with fear; fear of being stuck here again.

No, I was dreaming I had to be. I just... I just had to be dreaming.

Laughter, laughter I was all too familiar with echoed amongst the dark trees and I pushed my body forward into a sprint. The shadows around me flickered as howls filled the air.

"BENNY!" I yell, where was that asshole?

I stopped as the shadows surrounded me, dark laughter and glowing eyes is all I could hear and see. The stench of rotting flesh filled me along with the scent of death, death from them was here and it was coming for me.

_No, no, no! Sammy! _I scream in my head as I fall to the ground with a groan as pain bloomed in my ribs and leg. More laughter, why are they always laughing.

_"DEAN!"_

More pain, screams… who is screaming?

"_WAKE UP!"_

Darkness and pain, god I hate this place.

Cold hit me and I shot up spluttering as I tried to clear the water from my mouth. I look up surprised and relieved with Sam standing over me with a bucket, Bobby by his side with a scotch in his hand.

"You were having a nightmare idjit, here have a drink." Bobby grunted out handing me the scotch.

I drain the glass and sigh in relief, so fucking glad I was not back in purgatory.


	9. Elegance on the Dance floor - Sherlock

**Elegance on the Dance floor**

**Prompt: Elegant **

**Fandom: Sherlock**

I couldn't believe my eyes, no I could I really bloody could. I should have known that Sherlock could dance; after all he was the one who taught me.

Yet, I didn't know he actually liked to dance. He complained the majority of the time as he taught me, moaning about how bored he was and yet… there on the dance floor he waltzed, waltzed away with the woman.

They moved gracefully across the floor that they seemed to just glide, everyone moving out of their way to watch in awe.

"Did you know he could dance like that?" LeStrade asked me and I shook my head no.

"It doesn't surprise me though, he's bloody elegant at no matter what he does; what makes you think he wouldn't be at dancing?" I ask causing Greg to chuckle.

"You are right, I had never met a man more elegant than Sherlock Holmes." He chuckles and I couldn't help but agree.


	10. Reminiscing - Sleepy Hollow

**Reminiscing  
Fandom: Sleepy Hollow**

I breathed in the cold crisp air around me and exhaled sharply. I had missed this, missed it terribly. Everything had changed so drastically, everything but here in the forest near the town -City.

The twenty first centry was confusing, so many new things. Things I couldn't grasp, Cellphones being one of them. How could such a tiny thing, all in many shapes and sizes let you telegraph by voice?

"Ichabod!" I turn and look at Abbie, her face flushed as she wrapped the coat around her tightly. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"I appologise Abbie, I had come out here to reminisce. I was feeling a little home sick." I appologise.

With a sigh she nods, "Understandable, but it is freezing and I need your help. We can come back, I promise."

I nod and give one last look at the slightly dark and foggy forest around me before following Abbie back towards the direction she came from.


	11. Lothlórien - Lord of the Rings

**Lothlórien**

**Prompt: Mystical  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings**

Haldir was moving about the woods of Lothlórien, keeping an eye out for any intruders that dared to crossover into their lands. Mainly he and his men were looking out for the forces that came from Moria and Dol Guldur, making sure they were executed before they could do any harm to them or the forest that protected them.

He couldn't help but admire the forest; it was a mystical living being working in harmony with them and everything in it. Always singing with life as the fog rolled in and the sunlight penetrated through its high treetops. He loved it here, loved to protect the forest he grew up in.

"Intruders!" One of his men whispered to him gesturing to several beings making their way towards them. He took off, his feet barely making a sound as he jumped from tree to tree and landing before the company before them. Men, Hobbits, a Dwarf and even an elf; how peculiar.


	12. Hunting - Vampire Diaries

**Prompt: ****There are times that all I can think about is… murdering someone.****  
Fandom: Vampire Diaries**

I sat in the corner of the bar with a whisky in my hand, my eyes scanning the slightly dark grungy room with distaste. Humans, I hated them, these humans even more so. Filthy, nothing more than a food source for me to feast on them if I so desired. I hated interacting with them, yet I wanted a drink. Of course it didn't help that I was in a foul mood, set off by my _lovely _brother and his girlfriend.

Don't do this Damon, don't do that Damon… Blah, blah, blah…

"Rough night?" The bartender asks as he poured me another drink, I glowered at him as I threw back the drink in one go and gestured for more.

"Yes, if you wish to not see my bad side just keep pouring and don't ask questions." I growled harshly causing him to just leave the bottle.

Sometimes there are times that all I can think about is… murdering someone.

Tonight was one of those times, turning back to the room I look around once more for my next meal.


	13. Sophrosyne - Bones

**Sophrosyne**

**Prompt: ****Sophrosyne  
Fandom: Bones**

I couldn't help but smile as Booth wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my shoulder. I still found it amazing how my life had turned out; yes I was happy beforehand but now with Booth and our little one Christine and of course my step son Parker life was much better.

"I love you." Both whispers causing me to smile and turn away from the pancakes I was making.

"And I love you too." I smile; glad for once I had made the right decision in life.

Sophrosyne... That was what had happened long ago, that I had thought I had managed but was wrong. I had always been aware of who I was and everything about me, but the love I felt for booth, the way he knew me just as well as I did took me off guard; he proved me wrong. But I am happy, knowing all this and what he felt for me was true, it was something so new. Something worth everything we had been through.


	14. New Beginnings - Crossover

**Prompt: Death  
Fandom: Twi/TB  
Pairing: Godric/Bella**

Death, the permanent ending of vital processes in a cell or tissue. That is what happened when I gave up the sun for the man I love, my heart beating for the last time as he snapped my neck and buried me in the earth. But what is death, a true death?

Some may see it as the end of all things, the final show in this dark and dreary world. Others see it as the end of their days, ticking by before taking that leap into the immortal night. Me, I see death as a new beginning, I was never afraid to die.

Even now as the silver dug in my body, the UV light burning my flesh from the inside out, I'm not afraid of dying.

If I were to die, I knew that I wouldn't cease to exist. I'd live on in those who care for me, in the little things I did to help those around me.

A new begging, a new adventure.

"Isa… I am sorry." My mate whispers to me, the pain showing across his face as he struggled to free himself.

"Do not be sorry my love, this is a new beginning for us, I will see you soon." I whisper before closing my eyes and letting the pain take me.


	15. Ghost Hauntings - Supernatural

**Ghost Hauntings**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

"Tell me again why we are here?" Dean muttered to Sam, his eyes scanning the slightly decaying room for any sign of something.

Sam sighed, "because Dean. Ellen said that this place is giving a lot of people trouble, they want to restore it and the 'ghost' wont let them."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother before stalking down one of the hallways that branched off from the room, stopping when a slight flicker caught his eye. Turning a shout of surprise flew from his mouth as he came face to face with a man, his eyes dark and gloomy as he held a candle up behind his face.

Dean fired his shotgun, cursing as the man flickered before him and disappeared into the darkened room.

"What?" Sam yelled as he came to a stop in the room Dean was in.

"Freaking ghosts man! I hate it when they just appear next to you!" He yelled exasperated at Sam before jerking his head to continue down the hall.


	16. When I Wake - Rise of the Guardians

**Prompt: Vorfreude**

**Fandom: Rise of the Guardians**

Jack was excited, more than excited; he was practically vibrating in his seat. This was the first year on the Nice list and that meant he was getting a present from Santa! Yes he was getting one from all of the guardians and yes Santa was North but this was different.

All his three hundred years alone he had not once gotten a present from Santa.

"Oi Frostbite! You know the rules, you need to sleep to get a gift from Santa!" Aster hollered as he turned around the corner to see Jack in the lobby near the tree.

Jack turned and looked at Aster with a guilty expression. "I know! I know but I am too excited!" He practically yelled.

"I can see that ya gumby, but you need to go to bed. Now shoo, before I tell North you're not in bed." Aster replied and before he could even finish the sentence Jack was gone, a door slamming faintly down the hall.

"He iz in bed now yes?" North asked, stepping out of his office with a present in his hands, a bright smile on his face.

Aster smiled and nodded. "Yeah mate, that boy is excited for this. His first Christmas with a family and a present from Santa. Tooth sure had a good idea on making his first Christmas with us special."

"Da, it iz good idea. Now off you hop to your own bed, make sure Jack doesn't leave his." North waved off before placing the present down at the base of the tree, a slight smile on his face.


	17. Numinous Pineapple - Avengers

**Prompt: Pineapple and Numinous  
Fandom: Avengers **

Tony was drunk, unbelievably so. The drunkest he has been since that disaster of a birthday party long ago. What made him think that he could out drink a God AND the Frozen Patriot he would never know but…

"Oh my god!" He blinks and turns to see Hawk-Clint staring at a pineapple on the table, swaying ever so slightly.

"Wh-What?" Tony slurs as he stumbles over to the Birdbrain.

Clint turns and laughs, he too was three sheets to the wind. "Don't you see it? Look, thi… this Pine thing is holy!" He shouts pointing to it.

Tony squints at the luminescent Pineapple and gasps. "IT IS! Hail the Pineapple god!" He yells giving it a bow, Clint following his actions.

"Should we tell them?" Pepper asks off to the side with Natasha both of them staring at the two drunkards with slight amusement as they stare at the pineapple light.

Humming Natasha shook her head, "No, blackmail, Potts, blackmail." Was all she said before exiting the room.


	18. Answers - Crossover

**Prompt: Razors have so many interesting uses  
****Fandom: Crossover  
****Pairing: Bella/Hawkeye**

Clint stared down at the man strapped to the chair tightly, Natasha standing behind him with a blank look. But he could see the fury behind her eyes and is waiting, just waiting to cause some damage. Black Widow may have a lot of red in her ledger but this death, this torture she would gladly do for Bella.

"You know, razors have so many interesting uses. Shaving, cutting hair, plant markers, cleaners. Do you know what we use razor's for? And I don't mean shield, I mean us, we have our own special brand of torture." Clint hums out darkly, leaning closer to the male as Natasha left and brought out their toy, specially made for him.

"What do you want to know!?" The man asks, yells, once he sees the chair. He struggled slightly, his eyes wide as he tried everything in his power to remove himself away from the chair the woman held before her, every surface covered in standing up blades.

"Where did that fucker take my wife? I want to know where Isabella is, tell me and I will spare you from that pain!" Clint hisses furious.

"Alaska! They took her to Alaska! That's all I know!" The man yells, "Please let me go!" He begs. Clint smirks before turning to Natasha.

"Do what you wish with him, I will give you the info when I find out more." He tells her causing the woman to smirk ever so slightly before exiting the room. A smirk tugging on his lips as he hears the man's cry of agony.


	19. Ballgowns and Meetings - Vampire Academy

**Fandom: VA**

"I cannot believe you brought me to this thing." Rose muttered angrily as she picked at the lace on her dress before fixing her mask.

Lissa sighed and cast her friend an annoyed look, she had brought Rose here for one reason, because of Dimitri. She wanted to make it up to Rose for many things and this was her only chance, she didn't know how she managed to convince everyone with a masquerade party but she did.

"Just shut up and enjoy it, it took me a lot of planning to get this done." She informed lightly while placing her arm through the waiting one of Christian's.

"He's here, he's upstairs on the balcony." Christian whispered in Lissa's ear so Rose wouldn't here.

"I still hate this." Rose muttered her reply while scanning the crowed.

"Look, why don't you go upstairs and just calm down for a bit. Then come back down before midnight." Lissa instructs before dashing off into the crowd, her form and Christian's disappearing in the mass of bodies.

With a mutter and a few choice words, Rose hoisted the ball gown up and made her way up to the top floor of the house. With a shake of her head she pushed the doors open and closed them behind her with a heavy thud.

"You lasted longer than I expected." The voice of Dimitri echoes the room causing Rose to gasp and let her eyes wander. She couldn't hold back the slight moan as she saw her love standing before her in a fitted suit, his hair down with a gold mask upon his face.

"Dimitri… she…" Rose started only to stop when Dimitri moved forward and place his lips on hers.


	20. Home Away from Home - Buffy

**Prompt: **Nemophilist

**Fandom: Buffy**

He would never admit it, not to anyone and sometimes not even to himself. Why would anyone believe him after all?

Spike was not one to admit anything, or even let a soft side show without force, not even to Little Miss Goldilocks. But he was a Nemophilist, he was one before he became a vampire and even more so afterwards.

He loved the forest, everything about it and more so at night when the fog rolled in. he used it to his advantage when he first joined the monsters in the dark when he travelled place to place. It disguised him well, hid his from the sun when it rose.

He missed it, he missed the lush forests with the fog rolling through it like death's soft embrace. Now the towns grew bigger, culling his trees, culling his home away from home.


	21. Juliette's Ending - Grimm

**Prompt: **Sillage - (from French) in perfumery - a veil of scent that a person leaves behind when walking or when you enter a lift and smell that someone has been there before you; perfume can either have soft or heavy sillage depending on the type. The word is often used in perfume blogs as part of description.

**Fandom: Grimm**

Nick sat in the lounge of his home; beer bottles lay scattered about his feet and furniture around him. He didn't know how long he sat her; he just knew he sat here after he came home from Juliette's funeral.

He could still smell her perfume lingering in the home, he didn't know if it had truly faded or it's all in his head. Either way, his heart was torn; a husk of what it was. This was his entire fault after all; he should have listened to his Aunt Marie when she said he should have left her.

"Nick man, come on you need to stop drinking."

Nick blinked and looked up into Monroe's concerned eyes, Hank, Bud and Rosalee behind him.

"How long has he been like this?" Monroe asked as he lifted Nick from the couch.

Hank shook his head, "Three days I couldn't get him to respond at all, even when Bud came over."

"The grief is killing him." Bud mentioned nervously.

Rosalee shook her head, "No, it's Juliette's perfume, it's still lingering."

Monroe sighed and told the others to air out the place before walking up the steps and placing Nick in his bed.


	22. On the Pyre - True Blood

**Prompt: Macbre  
Fandom: True Blood**

It was a horrible sight to be seen, yet there was beauty to the carnage of course it was his own work of art, tearing out the human's throats and hearts before drinking away their mortal essence.

Though, if he were to admit he did it all for the Viking before him, he wanted the warrior. Even now, as he looks over the mangled corpses with whatever blood was left in their system spurting over the muddy ground like a waterfall. Those who lived through it moaning in agony, casting up a symphony as the fire burned around them.

"What is your name?" The Viking gasps out, pulling a smirk onto the man's face.

Leaning down he smiled, blood dripping from his mouth. "Godric."


	23. Glitters in the Ice - Rise of the Guardi

**Prompt: ****Erlebnisse****  
Fandom: Rise of the Guardians**

Bunnymund shivered as he looked over the mountain pass, he didn't know why the hell Frostbite wanted him up here for and he was beginning to get agitated. The bugger knew he didn't like the cold, let alone somewhere he just _knew _was colder than the North Pole.

"Oi! Is there a reason that you brought me up here Frostbite besides watching me turn into a giant icicle?" He asked the Winter Spirit above him with annoyance, causing the child to laugh and fly down to him.

"Yes, give it a few more moment, I promise it'll be worth it." Jack replies causing Aster to grumble and let out another shiver as he overlooked the water.

And he was right, just as the sun began to rise he couldn't help but stare at the awe inspiring view before him. The sun flashed before lighting the icicles around him alight which cast brilliant rainbows around him.

"Wow Jack, this is truly a beaut. Thank you for showing me this, for sharing this once in a lifetime experience with me." Aster grunted out.

Jack just smiled and continued to watch, knowing any second now the sun will be past that critical spot, taking the rainbows with it for another hundred years.


	24. Illogical - Star Trek: 2009

**Prompt: Koyaanisqatsi  
Fandom: Star Trek: 2009**

It was…illogical this feeling of utter sadness and rage. Even now as I stare down at the Cap-_Jim _in the hospital bed, all I could still feel was sadness and rage.

Sadness due to the scene that wouldn't quit behind my eyes, feeling and seeing the lifeforce of Jim fade away into nothing before my very eyes behind a thin sheet of glass.

Rage due to Kahn, he had caused my Captain's death, he was the cause for all the problems in life at this current moment.

It was illogical that I felt this way, but the part in me, the human part knew it wasn't. I felt out of balance in my mind, torn between the vulcan side of me and the human side.

_I' tuskyapqatsiniqw pu' pay sòosoy himu nukusqatsi pay koyaanisqatsit aqw wiwyungwa_

The words rang through my mind, yet I don't know why.

"This crazy way of life and all other forms of negative life are related to koyaanisqatsi." My eyes snap to Jim as he stared back up at me through tired eyes, a smirk pulling on his lips as he repeated the saying.


	25. In the Water - Harry Potter

**Prompt:  
Fandom: Harry Potter**

The ocean was violent; whatever possessed him to take this cruise was beyond him. Even with the potions to stop his sea sickness he could feel the sway of the boat and it made him nauseous. Even now close to one am the seemingly still ocean seemed to rock the boat violently enough in his opinion.

A splash caught his attention, his eyes drawing to the rippling effect of the water below where someone or thing jumped into. His hand was instantly in his jacket pocket as he withdrew his wand. It was only a matter of seconds to cast a spell before diving into the water.

_Lumos… _

The murky waters lit up around him, giving him a foot of seeing room. He could see a flash of white in the distance, the moon filtering down a godsend.

Draco swam, his eyes searching for whatever it was or whomever it was that jumped over the edge of the deck. Why he was being a hero he wouldn't know, it was never in his nature growing up; but since the war…

He held back a gasp as he saw the woman before him, her white dress flowing around her as she walked up the moonlit shipwreck. She was beautiful; she was… not a mermaid… or the one he was used to seeing that is.

Seconds tick by before the woman casts a look his way and smiles, before disappearing into the light, leaving little bubbles behind in her wake.


	26. Motto's - Iron Man

**Prompt: **Meliorism  
**Fandom:** Avengers

It was a key fact that with effort from the human race everything and anything can and could happen. It was a proven fact; many good deeds had been done because of effort from one person to many people.

That was Tony's belief. It was his fathers as well, the only thing they could agree on and the life motto he followed. It was why he worked so hard since cancelling the fact that his company made weapons. Now he worked towards helping his own kind, creating things that could better the world.

Things like the arc reactor, ones that could power cities without consuming and wasting too much energy.

"Tony, rest, you need to sleep." Pepper whispers softly as she pried the tools from his hand. When he began to protest she scolded him while placing her finger over his lips, shushing him.

"You can better the world tomorrow after at least a few hours' sleep." She reasons causing him to sigh and nod, following her from the room.


	27. The Giant Things - Harry Potter

**Prompt: **Ostranenie – defamiliarization  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter

I couldn't help but shudder as I look up at the giants that passed by me, yet I continued to push on. I was looking for Hagrid and I wasn't going to let the mass of tables, chairs, feet and ale cups stop me.

It was marvellous really, seeing such everyday things in a larger perspective.

_This made me reflect upon the fair skins of our English ladies, who appear so beautiful to us, only because they are of our own size, and their defects not to be seen through a magnifying glass, where we find by experiment that the smoothest and whitest skins look rough and course, and ill colored._

The words rung in my mind as I gazed upon the giants once more, cringing as I see every little detail up close as I dodge another falling cup.

"Calm down Hermione, you can do this. For harry!" I whisper to myself and push forward, yelping slightly as I stumble across the fork at my feet. Once again I never knew giants to be this large in scale, especially with Hagrid being only half a giant.


	28. Not the End - Star Trek: 2009

**Prompt: **Not an end  
**Fandom:** Star Trek: 2009

The pub was loud as the crew members who had joined us cheered; we were gathered today in celebration of saving earth, of celebrating life.

"Cheer up Bones!" I laugh, slapping him on the back as he grouched about loudness and other related things.

"I can't believe you! A captain! God almighty I need more booze!" He mutters causing me to laugh as I order us some more drinks.

"I know! But I guess that is what you get for saving earth. Look at it this way Bones, this here all around us isn't the end of our journey, and in fact we have yet to begin ours. So cheer up, drink some more and enjoy living!" I order, handing him the scotch.

"You know you're right. You are damn right. I am going to finish this drink and go the fuck to bed so I can be prepared to keep you out of trouble for the next few missions!" Bones grunted out while drowning the drink and leaving the bar.

I shook my head and looked around, yes, this wasn't an end to the journey, just the beginning of it all.


End file.
